Propuesta
by judy-andersen
Summary: Y ahi estaba aquel ser perfecto e inigualable como también "indomable" quien estaba a solo unos minutos de hacer algo que jamás y repito jamás en su vida pensó aria por alguien. Así es señoras y señores el gran Uchiha Sasuke estaba a punto de pedir matrimonio. (One-shot, SasuNaru)


Hola, aqui traigo este pequeño one-shot :3 que se me ocurrio al ver videos en youtube xD, bueno espero que le guste :3

* * *

Propuesta.

_Y ahí estaba el, el egocéntrico, el pretencioso, el orgulloso y guapísimo magnate que no baja la cabeza por nada ni nadie._

_Aquel ser que podía tener a todas las chicas que quiera a sus pies con tan solo mostrar una imperceptible sonrisa._

_Aquel prodigio, un genio que sin el más mínimo esfuerzo sobresale en todo lo que hace y se propone._

_Aquel ser perfecto e inigualable como también "indomable" estaba a solo unos minutos de hacer algo que jamás y repito jamás en su vida pensó aria por alguien._

_Así es señoras y señores el gran Uchiha Sasuke estaba a punto de pedir matrimonio._

_¡Oh! Y no era a una señorita de la alta sociedad como la mayoría esperaba (junto con su padre), sino mas bien era a Uzumaki Naruto, ese rubio hiperactivo y revoltoso, al que en su infancia no podía ver ni en pintura, pero que con el tiempo se convirtió en su rival, su mejor amigo y actualmente su pareja._

_Y aunque ya se encontraban viviendo juntos, debido a que ambos acordaron estar bajo unión libre, unas personitas se metieron en su cabeza para que se planteara tan (en su opinión) absurda decisión._

_¿Y quiénes fueron?_

_Nada más y nada menos que: Uchiha Itachi y Shimura Sai._

_Su detestable y molesto hermano mayor y aquel esperpento amigo de su amada pareja._

_Pero estoy segura que muchos se preguntaran ¿Cómo fue que lograron convencer a semejante bloque de hielo para hacer semejante acto?_

_Pues es algo muy simple; ambos se empeñaron en perseguirlo a todos lados para tener una civilizada charla sobre su relación con Naruto y por más que el Uchiha menor trato de evitarlos, y aunque en algunas ocasiones terminaba gritándoles maldición tras maldición, hubo un punto en el que no pudo soportar un minuto más del interminable acoso ¡Y es que lo seguían hasta al baño! Y sin más termino aceptando dicha conversación a regañadientes._

_Y, como buen hombre de negocios, pidió que fueran directo al punto, más grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar tal petición._

"_Debes pedirle matrimonio a Naruto"_

_Claro que inmediatamente se opuso, pues estaba perfectamente bien con la unión libre que tenían, además de que estaba completamente seguro que si aceptaba tal cosa esos dos terminarían obligándolo a hacer alguna cosa vergonzosa, que obviamente no estaba dispuesto a hacer._

_Pero esos dos no se darían por vencidos fácilmente ¡Claro que no! Así que ante la mirada interrogante del azabache, sacaron varias tarjetitas que contenían sus argumentos._

"_La unión libre no es algo formal, por lo tanto no es válido y al no serlo das a entender que no te interesa en lo mas mínimo que los demás reconozcan a Naruto como algo serio para ti"_

"_Tal vez ahora parecerá algo insignificante, pero con el tiempo puede que Naruto piense que tú no quieres algo estable con el"_

"_El anillo representa la unión de una persona con otra y al no tenerlo, cualquiera podría acercarse a Naruto para ofrecerle lo que tú no"_

_Y como ultima arma._

"_A mamá le ilusiona tanto que contraigas nupcias con él, desde que anunciaron su relación lo ha dicho y tú la has escuchado, por eso dime ¿Quieres romper el sueño de la persona que te ha dado todo, de ver a su hijo menor desposar a su pareja?"_

_Definitivamente habían caído bajo al usar el anhelo de su madre en su contra._

_Pero eso no los detuvo de seguir diciendo un montón de tonterías más, que en su momento, sonaron coherentes, pero que actualmente solo podía repetirse lo idiota que había sido al dejarse convencer por semejantes fundamentos._

_Y ahora por más que quisiera salir corriendo y olvidarse de lo planeado, no podía hacerlo, puesto que sus padres ya estaban enterados de ello y a su madre le había emocionado tanto que ahora no podía defraudarla, además de que no dejaría que se viera como un cobarde frente a su padre._

_Afortunadamente aquel par no pudo obligarlo a hacer algo vergonzoso, decidiendo así que sería una sencilla propuesta, por lo cual en ese momento se encontraba en un elegante restaurant con Naruto frente a él disfrutando de su orden. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver la radiante sonrisa que el rubio dibujaba en sus labios, pero desapareció al ver como su hermano le limpiaba una pequeña mancha de su mejilla, porque si bien no pudieron convencerlo para llevar a cabo una de sus "originales propuestas de matrimonio" se vio obligado a que ellos junto con sus parejas estuvieran presentes el momento que le entregara el anillo de compromiso._

_Si bien estaba algo nervioso, aunque no lo admitiría, puesto que en lo más recóndito de su ser una vocecilla le decía que el rubio no aceptaría dicha propuesta, pero su orgullo la mandaba a callar repitiendo una y otra vez que el "Dobe" (como lo llamaba desde que lo conoció) solo le diría que no en sus sueños._

_Cuando salió de sus pensamientos y vio que Sai levantaba un pulgar en su dirección tan pronto llegaron los postres a la mesa, supo que era la hora y con un suspiro se puso de pie llamando la atención de su pareja._

_-Naruto- dijo con voz firme acercándose al nombrado y adquiriendo el interés de varios comensales._

_-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?- interrogo curioso al sentir como una de sus manos era tomada por las del pelinegro._

_-Naruto, yo sé que no soy muy bueno expresándome y mucho menos demostrando mis sentimientos, pero tú sabes que te amo, tanto que incluso estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti. Creo que entiendes que esto es algo incomodo para mí, pero eh estado pensando en nosotros y aunque muchas veces te he dicho que el matrimonio no es para mí, me he dado cuenta que nadie me hace feliz como tú lo has hecho y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado- decía al momento que se arrodillaba ante el- Por eso, Uzumaki Naruto, tu… ¿Te casarías conmigo?- soltó la tan ansiada pregunta por todos los presentes, sacando una cajita de su bolsillo para mostrarle el anillo a su pareja._

_Todas las miradas se dirigieron al rubio, el cual permanecía con un semblante completamente serio y ante la atónita mirada de todos soltó la única respuesta que no se esperaba el azabache…_

_-No._

…

…

Un grito ahogado se escucho en la habitación en penumbras, seguido por una agitada respiración, cuyo dueño estaba bañado en un sudor frio y permanecía con sus ojos completamente abiertos.

Se giro rápidamente a su derecha para descubrir la silueta de su amado, el cual estaba profundamente dormido. Soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio posando una mano en su frente, al momento que una pequeña sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.

-Hey, dobe- decía moviéndolo un poco, puesto que se dio cuenta que la incertidumbre no lo dejaría dormir si esperaba más tiempo- Despierta- dijo cerca de su oído, recibiendo como respuesta, un pequeño quejido.

-¿Qué quieres, teme?- fue la escueta respuesta del rubio que seguía adormilado.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?- soltó sin miramientos, esperando impaciente la tan ansiada respuesta.

El rubio parpadeo unas cuantas veces confundido, puesto que definitivamente no se esperaba esa pregunta a tan altas horas de la noche, pero aun así una pequeña sonrisa afloro en sus labios para después acomodarse mejor en la cama.

-Sí, ahora déjame dormir- fue lo último que salió de aquella boca, antes de perderse nuevamente en las profundidades del mundo de los sueños al sentir como unos brazos familiares le rodeaban la cintura, sin ver como en el rostro del azabache se posaba una sonrisilla prepotente.

_Definitivamente, solo en sus sueños, Naruto le diría que no._

* * *

Y eso es todo xD espero que les haya gustado :3, cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia es bien recibida :3

bye bye :3


End file.
